jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Club Z and Thunderbolts “What-If” Future Story: Courtney and XR's Wedding
This is a What-If Story involving the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts. Plot Courtney and XR are finally getting married! But, Oma ZI-O and his crooks have plans to ruin the wedding! Can the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts stop him? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian (Kaijin Rider Another Blade) Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Rider Hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * Scenes Prologue: The Big News * Spike: *flies in* Z-Zak..... *pants* ...I... have... Lemme just... *takes a deep breath and burps out a scroll from Princess Celestia* * Zak: *picks up the scroll and reads it* Dear Zak, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. * Van: guys? What’s going on? * Zak: I got a scroll from Princess Celestia about a wedding in Canterlot. *continues reading the scroll* I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and the others to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy and her songbird choir will be providing the music. Pinkie Pie will host the reception. Applejack will be in charge of the catering. Rainbow Dash will perform a sonic rainboom after the bride and groom say their "I do's". Rarity will be designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids. And Twilight and Starlight will be organizing the event. Please help them out in any way possible. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia. * Smolder: *looks at the scroll* I don't understand... Who's getting married? * Van: yeah is it someone we know? * Spike: Oh, I was supposed to give you this one first. *gives them another scroll* * Smolder: *reads the scroll* Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Courtney Elison and.... Space Ranger XR?! * Zak: What?! Courtney's getting married?! * Smolder: Why didn't she tell us?! Preparations for the Wedding Wedding Rehearsal Oma ZI-O and his crooks intervene The Power of Love Married at Last! * (XR is standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for Courtney) * Zak: *notices that XR’s bowtie is crooked and fixes it* * XR: Thanks, Zak. Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures